


Summon : The Teddy Bear [KHR/HP]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandoned Harry, Adopted Harry Potter, Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Although the Truth is revealed before the story, Even if they don't remember each other, Good Twin, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is protective of his twin brother, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Male Professor Vector, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Original Male Character needs a Hug, Parents R27, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Harry, Summoned Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), and he gets one, pre-Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Quand le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe de Feu, tout le monde est surpris. Surtout  quand le 'véritable Survivant' est transporté de force au château. Et qu'il se révèle être différent de ce qu'on attendait de lui.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374796
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les Potter ont abandonné Harry juste après l'attaque de Voldie. Tout le monde pensait que Hayden Potter était le Survivant ( et beaucoup ignoraient qu'il y avait deux enfants Potter ) jusqu'au jour où Pettigrew est enfin arrêté et qu'il révèle, lors de son procès que le Survivant est en fait Harry Potter. C'est à ce moment-là que Hayden apprend qu'il a un frère.  
PS : Cet OS est complet mais il y aura un Bonus.

Hayden avait neuf ans quand il avait découvert que ses parents lui avaient caché l'existence d'un frère. Un enfant qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonné en croyant ( comme le reste du monde magique d'ailleurs ) que Hayden était le Survivant. Il avait neuf ans quand le procès ouvert de Peter Pettigrew, capturé quelques semaines avant cela-, s'était tenu, sous veritaserum. Il avait été impossible d'étouffer les révélations qui avaient secoué les fondations du monde sorcier mais surtout de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Hayden Charlus Potter n'était pas le Survivant. C'était son frère, un Potter marqué aux oubliettes, dont tout le monde avait oublié jusqu'à même l'existence. Harry James Potter.

Hayden n'avait jamais pardonné à ses parents. Depuis qu'il savait la vérité, qu'il savait que ses parents avaient _abandonné_ un de leurs enfants, il était devenu froid et distant envers eux. C'était d'autant plus évident que, malgré son ancien statut de célébrité, Hayden était quelqu'un de réservé mais chaleureux. Le contraste entre ses relations avec ses amis et camarades et celle qu'il entretenait avec ses parents était choquant pour tout _outsider_. Pas qu'il soit violent ou malpoli, non, pas du tout. Mais il était devenu froid, presque agressif avec eux.

Ça n'était pas comme si ses camarades ne pouvaient pas comprendre la notion de trahison qu'il avait dû ressentir en apprenant l'existence de son frère. Son frère qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, parce que ses parents l'avaient abandonné.

Parfois, Hayden se demandait si c'était ce qui lui serait arrivé, si Harry avait été reconnu comme le Survivant dès le début. Ses parents l'auraient-ils abandonné pour s'occuper exclusivement de son frère ? Oui, très probablement. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, parce que c'était Harry, son frère, qui avait été laissé pour mort. _'Laissé pour mort'_, c'était une bonne façon de voir les choses. Après la révélation de la véritable identité du Survivant, une enquête avait vite suivie. James et Lily Potter avaient essayé de devancer le DMLE en allant chercher Harry mais Madame Bones et plusieurs Aurors s'étaient pointés chez eux un beau matin et avaient exigé qu'ils leur disent où ils avaient laissé Harry. Quand ils avaient enfin eu leurs réponses, quatre Aurors étaient restés pour s'assurer que ni James, ni Lily ne s'absenterait. Après tout, le DMLE les soupçonnait.

C'était ce jour-là que les autorités avaient découvert jusqu'à quel point un homme était prêt à aller pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il persistait à voir comme une anomalie, quelque chose à éliminer à tout prix.

L'abus dont le 'véritable Survivant' avait souffert avait été plâtré en première page de tous les journaux – aussi bien locaux qu'internationaux-, et on en avait fait les gorges chaudes pendant des mois. Même maintenant, en 1994, un article refaisait surface de temps à autres.

Lily et James Potter n'en étaient pas ressortis indemnes. Eux qui avaient jusque-là investi dans un style de vie mondain – au grand damne de leur fils qui préférait de loin rester dans sa chambre à bouquiner et qui était toujours traîné de force dans des rassemblements et gala en tout genre-, avaient été forcé de mettre un pied à terre quand il avait été révélé qu'ils avaient volontairement abandonné Harry, le plus jeune des jumeaux Potter.

Il y avait beaucoup de théories sur Harry. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il était mort. Après tout; les Dursley l'avaient laissé pour mort dans une sombre ruelle des bas quartiers de Londres. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait survécu, pas vrai ?

De plus, toutes les lettres adressées à Harry Potter étaient retournées à leurs envoyeurs, intactes. D'autres pensaient qu'il était encore en vie, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux à croire cela.

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour ! »

Hayden aimait à croire que son frère – son _frère_-, était en vie. Il aimait à croire qu'il l'aurait senti s'il était mort, quand bien même il avait ignoré son existence pendant les huit années suivant la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il aimait à penser que cette sorte de... liens qu'il avait avec cet inconnu X était ce qui le liait à Harry. Et il aimait à penser que le cadeau anonyme qu'il recevait chaque année à son anniversaire provenait de son frère, même il supposait que ce dernier devait tout ignorer de son existence, peut-être même ignorait-il sa propre identité. Après tout, les Dursley ne l'avaient apparemment jamais appelé par son prénom.

Il va s'en dire qu'après le procès des Dursley, les sang-purs ( pas seulement les traditionalistes ) s'étaient montrés encore plus intransigeants avec James et Lily Potter. Hayden avait été épargné, parce qu'il était un enfant et n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Et son comportement général aidait beaucoup. Il ne ressemblait en rien à James et Lily, si ce n'est, bien sûr pour son physique et son attitude _bookish_.

« Le Champion de Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum ! »

Aucun des deux Potter n'avait été emprisonné mais ils avaient été chargés et avaient dû verser une forte somme d'argent pour abandon d'enfant. L'abandon d'un enfant magique. Les retombées des révélations de Pettigrew avaient été bien plus importantes pour James et Lily car ceux-ci s'étaient vus être reniés par des alliés et amis. Remus et Sirius, à qui l'on avait dit que Harry était décédé, ne parlaient que très rarement au couple Potter et seulement quand ils allaient chercher Hayden ou le ramenait chez lui. Leur relation était très tendue. La seule raison pour laquelle ils lui parlaient encore était parce que Padfoot et Moony prenaient soin de Hayden. C'était toujours eux qui s'occupaient de lui – ou presque-, quand ses parents allaient faire la fête et que Hayden refusait de venir avec eux. C'était les seules fois où Hayden s'autorisait à jouer l'enfant gâté. Si ça pouvait lui éviter d'être sous la lumière des projecteurs. Il avait toujours détesté ça, quand ses parents le traînaient à des soirées, juste pour le plaisir de le parader devant des étrangers qui voulaient toujours le toucher et tout connaître de lui. Hayden haïssait ça !

… Mais... d'un autre côté, Harry avait connu bien pire.

« Le Champion de Poudlard est... Cedric Diggory ! »

Hayden laissa les applaudissements essuyer toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il avisa ses parents, assis à la cinquième table qui avait été ajoutée pour les hauts-placés, mais un peu isolés des autres invités. Ceux-ci faisaient leur possible pour ignorer les regards hautains voire assassins que leur lançaient certains hauts-placés. L'un des langues-de-plombs présent en question faisait son possible pour ne pas juste attraper la dague qui était cachée à l'intérieure de sa cape. Un coup, un seul. Avec un seul mouvement, il pouvait tuer les deux Potter. Antonin ne leur avait jamais pardonné pour lui avoir pris Harry. C'était un fait peu connu, mais il existait un contrat de mariage entre les Potter et les Dolohov, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, qui contenait de nombreuses closes afin d'assurer que les deux personnes choisi par Magia étaient compatibles. Harry et Antonin étaient compatible, malgré la différence d'âge – quinze ans ( une différence d'âge qui n'était pas si grande que ça dans le monde sorcier ).

Antonin avait seulement été présenté à Harry une seule fois – les James et Lily Potter ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient en présence de sorciers sombres même s'ils ne voyaient aucun problème à les laisser sans surveillance dans une salle de gala, alors qu'ils avaient à peine un an ( voilà pourquoi Black, Lupin ainsi que les Longbottom les accompagnaient toujours lors de ces soirées ). Quand Harry avait été passé de bras en bras ( il en avait été de même avec le jeune Hayden ) et qu'il avait atterri dans les bras d'un Antonin Dolohov médusé – et confus, que diable était-il censé faire ?_, il avait tout de suite senti la magie du bébé étreindre la sienne et l'accueillir dans un cocon chaleureux. Pour la première fois, Antonin avait été complètement accepté.

Après, bien sûr, les Potter avaient nié l'existence de second Potter, s'étaient emmêlés les pinceaux dans leurs excuses, disant un coup qu'ils n'avaient pas de second enfant et un autre que le jeune Harry était mort lors de l'attaque. Ça n'avait rendu les autres sang-purs que davantage suspicieux quant au comportement des Potter mais l'influence de Dumbledore avaient permis à ceux-ci de s'en sortir sans le moindre mal. Jusqu'à décembre 1989, quand Pettigrew avait été interrogé et qu'il avait révélé la vérité, puis le DMLE avait forcé les Potter à donner la localisation du plus jeune jumeau Potter, seulement pour arriver trop tard; les Dursley s'étaient déjà débarrassés de lui.

Antonin n'avait jamais cessé de chercher Harry. Lui, Lupin et Black avaient même établi un traité de paix afin d'être plus efficaces dans leurs recherches et, quand bien même le DMLE avait été forcé d'abandonner les recherches, fautes d'avancées, les Longbottoms et quelques autres familles continuaient de chercher le Survivant, que ce soit pour une bonne raison... ou pour quelque chose de plus sinistre.

Un soudain jet de flammes rouge perturba l'atmosphère festive. Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la Coupe de Feu, pour voir un quatrième morceau de parchemin être éjecté de l'ancien artefact.

Dumbledore... Antonin n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du vieux cinglé.

« Harry Potter. »

Hayden sursauta en entendant son nom de famille. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux propos de Dumbledore. Son nom de famille venait d'être appelé. Que diable ? Attendez... Est-ce que son nom venait d'être appelé ?

« Harry Potter ? »

Ah, non, c'était le nom de Har - … Quoi ?!

Hayden releva la tête si vite que Fred grimaça en entendant un craquement sinistre. Enfin, il comprenait la réaction de Hayden. Après tout, le nom de son frère disparu venait de sortir de la Coupe de Feu. C'était pas le genre de choses qui arrivait à tout le monde.

Hayden dévisagea la Coupe d'un air ahuri. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment le nom de son frère disparu avait pu se retrouver là-dedans ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Harry était en vie ? Était-il, dans ce cas, en danger ?

Sa gorge s'assécha alors que la zone où se trouvait la Coupe de Feu s'embrasait littéralement dans une explosion de flammes bleues qui ne tardèrent pas à prendre une teinte orangée.

Quand les flammes se dissipèrent enfin, il y avait un garçon.

Le souffle de Hayden se coupa. C'était Harry. Il en était certain. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, si ce n'est que contrairement à Hayden, qui avait les cheveux auburn de sa mère et les yeux marrons de son père-, Harry avait quant à lui hérité du nid d'oiseau de leur père et des yeux verts de leur mère. Mais... il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il avait des traits qui ne venaient clairement ni des Potter, ni des Black et ses cheveux étaient bien plus hérissés que ceux de son père. Ils défiaient carrément la gravité. Une adoption du sang, peut-être ? ( _il avait appris cette 'pratique' via Sirius et Remus à cause d'un couple d'amis qui, ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, avaient envisagé l'adoption par le sang_ ).

Harry était... Harry était plus petit que lui, mais il avait une carrure athlétique et il se tenait avec confidence ( pas de l'arrogance, non, juste de la confidence ). Il était... Si Hayden devait penser à un mot, là tout de suite, il dirait que Harry émettait une aura de puissance.

C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il donnait et, à en juger par les expressions admiratives et peut-être même un brin craintives, il n'était pas le seul à être de cet avis. Hayden était... Hayden était émerveillé. Oui, stupéfait aussi, bien sûr. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait. À coup sûr, il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours avant de vraiment procéder ce qui s'était passé.

Le garçon qui se dressait devant eux était vêtu tout de noir, revêtant une veste noire qui s'arrêtant à mi cuisse, peut-être juste au dessus. La veste en question lui donnait un air un peu punk et il avait un look boyish.

En un mot, Hayden n'était pas le moins du monde étonné quand la salle explosa en murmures et que de nombreuses filles – ainsi que quelques garçons-, commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, complimentant le garçon sur son apparence physique.

Celui-ci ne leur porta aucune attention. Il était présentement occupé à scanner les alentours. Il avait déjà rejeté la presque totalité des élèves comme 'ne posant aucune menace' à son encontre. Il en était de même avec au moins une bonne moitié des professeurs mais il reconnaissait trois d'entre eux et il savait qu'ils poseraient problème si un combat éclatait ici. Et c'était sans compter le grand nombre de sorciers ( il en reconnaissait certains mais pas tant que ça ) présents à la cinquième table.

Au moment même où il avait reconnu Dumbledore, il avait su qu'il se trouvait ( pour une raison quelconque ) à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas tardé à reconnaître Snape et McGonagall parmi les professeurs. C'était eux, les trois principales menaces. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne considérait pas Master Flitwick et Mr Vector comme des menaces était parce qu'il savait que Master Flitwick n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la grande majorité des décisions prises par le directeur. Quant à Mr Vector, lui et Harry ( lequel passait par son nom légal dans le monde sorcier : Hadrian Peverell ) étaient des correspondants d'échanges et Mr Vector, étant un maître en Runes, était d'une aide précieuse quand Hadrian avait des questions à ce sujet.

Son regard scanna à nouveau les environs avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur le vieil homme. Il ignora intentionnellement ses géniteurs quand ils les aperçut du coin de l'oeil, assis à la table des invités. Ça n'était même pas vraiment qu'il les haïssait, non. Il ne les haïssait pas. Certes, il ne les appréciait pas le moins du monde mais il ne les détestait pas non plus. En fait, il se fichait complètement d'eux.

Sa main tressauta presque alors qu'elle planait au-dessus du holster accroché à sa ceinture. Il n'était pas heureux d'avoir été invoqué/kidnappé. Il était en plein repas de famille ( oui, avec sa famille complètement cinglée ) et, même s'il se produisait toujours les choses les plus extrêmes lors de ces repas de famille, Harry les adorait. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas l'idée d'être kidnappé comme ça, d'un coup et par des sorciers qui plus est. Des sorciers de son pays natal en plus de ça.

« Jeune homme ? Fit un homme d'âge moyen avec une barbe et quelques cheveux noirs sur le crâne. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry le reconnut après plusieurs secondes d'observation: il s'agissait de Ludo Bagman, directeur du département des Jeux Sportifs.

Son papà(1) insistait toujours pour qu'il sache reconnaître le nom des figures proéminentes des milieux magiques et non magiques.

Son tata(2), lui, était beaucoup plus calme et laxiste quand cela concernait le domaine académique, contrebalançant le sadisme de son papà.

_ Ça dépend qui pose la question, répondit prudemment Harry. Je passe par Raven Vongola -

Des hoquets de stupeur le coupèrent et un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres. Les sang-purs n'avaient probablement aucune idée de ce que son nom signifiait puisque les Vongola n'étaient pas encore très réputés dans le monde magique si ce n'est l'Italie et la France Magique. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés élevés dans le monde moldu ne les connaissaient pas. Les Vongola étaient comme... un Empire, dans le monde non magique. Ils régnaient et gagnaient en territoires au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Leurs domaines de prédilection étaient bien sûr l'armement et la nouvelle technologie mais ils avaient récemment lancé une ligne de vêtements et les rumeurs couraient qu'ils allaient se lancer dans les jouets pour enfants – adolescents ( Harry savait bien sûr, que ça n'était pas seulement une rumeur ). Et ça n'était pas tout; même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve formelle, c'était un fait relativement 'connu' que les Vongola étaient une famille proéminente de la Mafia italienne.

Les sang-purs avaient beau ne pas connaître la réelle valeur du nom Vongola, ils se doutaient, à en juger par la vague de murmures, que ce nom devait être d'importance dans le monde moldu. Et, à en juger par les expressions des filles Delacour ( qui étaient des sang-pures françaises ), peut-être même d'importance dans les communautés magiques voisines.

De quoi les rendre curieux. Mais le garçon n'avait pas fini de les choquer.

_... mais puisque nous sommes dans une école magique, j'imagine que je vais passer par mon nom sorcier; Hadrian Peverell, dit-il en attrapant le bord de son panama entre ses doigts afin de l'incliner en avant ( ils ignoraient quand le chapeau était apparu. Ils auraient pu jurer qu'il ne le portait pas plus tôt ) en guise de salutation.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour des sang-purs de réagir. Peverell. Les Potter étaient descendants des Peverell mais quand James Potter avait tenté de clamer la Lordship des Peverell, il avait été rejeté, plutôt violemment, par la magie présente dans l'anneau de Seigneurie des Peverell. Ça avait vite fait le tour de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Ils n'avaient même pas pu clamer une des plus petites voûtes de la lignée qui était pourtant éteinte.

Et là, ce garçon – le Survivant, n'est-ce pas ?-, portait légalement ce nom ? Et à en juger par la chevalière qu'il portait à la main gauche, il était clair que la magie des Peverell l'avait jugé digne d'être l'héritier de la lignée. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs – un héritier d'une lignée pensée éteinte avait émergé quelques mois plus tôt-, mais ils n'avaient pas osé y croire puisque personne ne s'était fait connaître au ministère ou au Wizengamot.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Dumbledore pour faire une bourde monumentale :

« Harry Potter ? »

Le visage du jeune Peverell/Vongola se métamorphosa alors qu'une grimace dégoûtée déformait ses traits :

« Je ne passe plus par ce nom depuis des années. »

Sa voix était calme mais son ton était loin d'être amicale. Hayden combattit pour maintenir une expression calme mais il tressaillit devant le ton empli de dédain de son frère.

« Harry ! »

Harry pivota lentement vers la source de la voix et ne fut même pas surpris quand il reconnut ses géniteurs. Il éleva un élégant sourcil.

« Lord Potter, Lady Potter - »

Puis il fronça les sourcils avant que quiconque n'ait pu le reprendre et adressa un regard plat aux deux adultes.

« Oh, navré, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, il semble que je me sois mépris. Je crois me souvenir que le précédent Lord Potter ne vous a pas jugé suffisamment... mature pour manager les plus anciennes voûtes des Potter. »

Un éclat de rire surpris lui poser les yeux à quelques sièges de Mr et Mrs Potter, seulement pour tomber dans les orbes sombres d'Antonin Dolohov. Heir Dolohov était loin d'être le seul à rire face à la répartir du jeune homme. D'autant plus que les réactions des deux Potter étaient des plus amusantes.

« Harry, où étais-tu enfin ?! »

Le sourcil de Harry se baissa. L'autre s'éleva à la place. Honnêtement, on pouvait comprendre sa réaction quoi que à sa place, plus de la moitié aurait probablement déjà explosé face au toupet de James et Lily Potter.

« Je ne crois pas que ça vous concerne.

_ Bien sûr que ça nous concerne ! » S'indigna Lily Potter.

Harry cligna des yeux et laissa son regard scanner une fois de plus les environs, plus particulièrement les personnes présentes à la table des invités. Il pouvait deviner à la façon dont certains se tenaient ou étaient habillés, qu'ils devaient être armés – une arme autre que leurs baguettes. Comme part Dolohov. Harry était certainement que l'autre homme devait au moins avoir une arme à feu et un couteau. Il savait que le sorcier russe était un assassin freelance généralement allié aux gouvernements magiques anglais et russe.

« Non ça concerne mes parents, avec qui je vis. Vous, vous êtes mes géniteurs, rien de plus. » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Lily Potter rougit d'embarras alors que James Potter devenait rouge de colère. Harry conserva un regard impassible. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi ils essayaient de se voiler la face. Était-ce à cause de leur 'public' ?

Il reprit la parole avant que quiconque n'ait pu décider de l'interpeller à nouveau :

« Puis-je savoir comment et pourquoi j'ai été... invoqué ? Ou... Kidnapper serait sans doute plus approprié. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur la table des invités. Autant il était poli à ce sujet, autant il était clair que si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'espérait, il n'hésiterait pas à presser des charges contre eux pour kidnapping. Et au vu de son poids politique, il était évident qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à être entendu, même s'il ne connaissait rien de son influence.

* * *

Hayden ne pouvait pas quitter son frère des yeux. Il n'était pas étonné de le voir rejeter leurs – ses... ses parents. Ses parents. Pas ceux de Harry à en croire son cadet ( Harry était né moins de trois minutes après lui ). Et s'il avait bien écouté ce qu'avait dit Harry, non, Hadrian, alors... il avait des parents, pas vrai ? Quelque part... il avait une famille.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. L'avait-il remplacé ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme ça. Ça n'était pas lui qui avait été abandonné. Harry – Hadrian, méritait une famille, plus que tout au monde. Il méritait bien mieux que ce que James et Lily pouvaient lui offrir.

« Vo – Votre nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, Mr Pot - »

Bagman ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un seul regard noir de Harry suffit à faire taire le sombre idiot.

_ Je crois vous avoir déjà donné les noms par lesquels je passe, Mr Bagman. Et aucun d'entre eux n'est 'Mr Potter'.

_ Bien sûr que si ! S'emporta James Potter depuis sa place. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Harry. Tu vas faire ce que je te -

Harry avait dégainé en une fraction de seconde et tiré en direction de James. La balle frôla l'homme et créa un mini cratère dans le mur derrière.

James se figea. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'objet que tenait Harry mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une arme. Lily s'était elle aussi figée d'effroi.

Elle était loin d'être la seule. Les sang-purs n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était l'objet en question mais ce devait être moldu et, au vu des murmures, c'était une arme très dangereuse.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit légal sur moi, fit Harry d'une voix égale. Ni dans le monde moldu, ni dans le monde magique. Mes parents s'en sont assurés quand ils m'ont... sauvés des personnes chez qui vous m'aviez abandonné. »

Chaque mot était poison, chaque phrase, soigneusement plongée dans une dose de venin, sulfureusement injectée.

Amelia Bones hocha la tête pour elle-même. Ça correspondait avec les rares infos qu'elle avait réussi à trouver sur Harry Potter quand ils avaient ouvert une enquête pour le retrouver. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne puisque, de toute façon l'enquête avait été abandonnée depuis plusieurs mois quand elle avait fait cette découverte et son intuition lui disait que le plus jeune Potter était plus heureux avec sa nouvelle famille. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée avant.

« Vous êtes un champion, monsieur... euh... Peverell. »

Harry rendit un regard plat à l'homme.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux participer sans l'accord de mes parents et, de toute évidence, je doute que la personne qui ait placé mon nom de naissance ait pu deviné correctement mon nom ou forger ma signature magique. » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis James se leva et fit preuve de toute l'idiotie dont il était capable.

« Et bien je donne ma permis -

_ Je parle des parents qui m'ont élevé et ont un droit légal sur moi, bien entendu. » l'interrompit brutalement Hadrian, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

Et d'ailleurs, à quoi pensait donc cet abruti ? Songea Antonin en lançant un regard noir dans la direction générale de James et Lily Potter. Comment pouvait-il même penser à autoriser son 'fils' à participer à un tournois aussi mortel que celui-ci ? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle cette année les organisateurs avaient décidé d'instaurer une limite d'âge ( quoi qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas servi à grand chose ).

Un sourire torve prit place sur son visage et il pivota sur les talons, prêt à quitter le domaine de Poudlard quand James s'écria qu'il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de partir.

Hadrian consentit à regarder les deux adultes qui l'avaient abandonné presque treize ans plus tôt.

Il leur adressa un regard plat :

“Je ne vous aime pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. Cela étant dit, je ne vous déteste pas non plus. En fait, je me moque éperdument de ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Donc votre 'permission' de quitter cet établissement, je m'en passerais bien. Et ce sera Heir Peverell, pour vous, Mr Potter. Nous ne sommes pas sur une base de prénom. Hayden est une autre histoire. Nous partageons un lien de jumeaux magique. Un lien que vous et moi ne partageons fort heureusement pas puisque vous n'êtes pas mon frère. Vous êtes seulement... le donateur de sperme qui a servi à ma conception. »

Hayden sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry sache qu'il existait ( c'était stupide maintenant qu'il y pensait puisque l'autre garçon savait qui était ses parents biologiques ) et connaisse son nom. Une chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Harry avait reconnu son existence, il avait même reconnu leur lien de sang quand il avait refusé d'en faire de même avec leurs, non, ses parents.

Il pouvait se sentir rosir de plaisir à ce constat. Il voulait aller étreindre son jeune frère mais il était comme cloué sur place. Même s'il reconnaissait leur lien de sang, rien ne lui disait que Harry voudrait bien de lui.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Harry – non, Hadrian, pivota vers lui et cligna des yeux avec un faible « Oh. » avant de sortir un paquet joliment enrubanné de la poche de son pantalon (Hayden suspectait un charme d'expansion ) qu'il lui balança. Hayden le rattrapa par réflexe et regarda le paquet sans comprendre avant d'adresser un regard confus à son jumeau.

Hadrian haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, les mains dans les poches. Était-ce seulement Hayden ou Hadrian était-il mal à l'aise ? _Aw ~ _

« Je n'étais pas en Angleterre cet été. » expliqua l'autre garçon, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Le paquet était joliment emballé mais Hayden savait déjà ce que c'était. Il avait reconnu le papier cadeau en question et son souffle se coupa. Depuis quelques années, à chaque anniversaire, il recevait des ours en peluche. Un Teddy Bear pour chaque anniversaire passé, avec des poches secrètes, toujours rempli d'un message : _« Prends soin de toi. », « J'espère que tu vas bien. », « Les Runes Anciennes sont une matière très intéressante. J'ai entendu dire que Master Vector enseignait à Poudlard. C'est un expert de renommée mondiale. » _

C'était grâce à ce dernier message que Hayden avait choisi cette option l'année passée, contre l'avis de Ron et Hermione.

Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de son frère, il espérait secrètement qu'il était l'auteur de ces cadeaux. Ses parents ne s'étaient même pas posé de questions quand des ours en peluche avaient commencé à apparaître dans la chambre de Hayden et que cette collection, qui avait commencé quand il avait huit ans, n'avait fait que s'agrandir avec chaque année qui passait. Hayden ne leur avait jamais parlé des ours en question et James & Lily avaient juste supposé que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'un de ses camarades de classe ou d'une prétendante.

Le jeune homme déchira délicatement le paquet, les mains tremblantes. C'était la première fois qu'il allait ouvrir son cadeau en compagnie de son frère ( son frère ! ). Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un adorable nounours beige et tout doux avec un nœud papillon couleur canard.

Il entendit sa mère s'étrangler avec sa salive et un éclat vindicatif flasha dans son regard. Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin compris.

Et Hayden avait raison au final. Les Teddy Bear venaient bien de son frère jumeau.

Il hoqueta presque quand il vit celui-ci se détourner pour partir, comme ça. Comme un fantôme. Et il était en mouvement avant même de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Au final, il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et fit quelque chose qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis longtemps.

Il tacla Hadrian ( enfin, pas vraiment puisque l'autre garçon parvint à rester debout ) et l'enlaça fermement.

Hadrian écarquilla les yeux et tout son corps se raidit face au contact soudain. En retour, il sentit Hayden se figer et le lien magique entre eux le laissa savoir que son frère était terrorisé à l'idée de faire fuir Hadrian. Aussi, il se força à se relaxer, il savait que Hayden ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était juste qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Lentement, il enroula un bras autour de la taille de son jumeau et l'enlaça en retour. Hayden se détendit contre lui et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y avait qu'eux et personne d'autre. Harry soupira d'aise et baissa la tête, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son jumeau. Puis ils se séparèrent et Harry chuchota :

« Je sais que tes parents ont l'intention de t'emmener en vacances en Italie cette année. Ne les laisse pas t'entraîner là-bas.

_ Que – quoi -

_ Laisse-moi finir. »

Hayden se tut face au ton ferme de son cadet.

« C'est trop dangereux. Pas cette année. Que ce soit l'Italie moldue ou magique. Notre ressemblance te placera dans un danger trop important si tu vas en Italie et je ne serai pas là-bas cet été. Promets-moi que tu ne laissera pas tes parents t'emmener en Italie. Promets-le moi. »

Hayden déglutit. Le visage de Hadrian était sérieux , son ton, dangereux. C'était une mise en garde. Har – Hadrian était inquiet pour lui. Pour lui !

Hayden hocha solennellement la tête et répondit d'une voix toute aussi basse.

« Je te le promets. Je demanderai à rester avec Sirius et Remus. »

Harry hocha la tête avec approbation.

_ Okay.

Puis il avisa Lily et James, qui s'étaient levés en voyant les jumeaux s'étreindre et avaient apparemment essayer de forcer un lien entre Harry et eux (J&L).

Même si Hadrian était un peu plus petit, il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la chevelure de Hayden et à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Faut que je file. »

Hayden cligna des yeux. Hadrian était déjà loin, James et Lily lui sommant de revenir et de s'expliquer sous les regards irrités et exaspérés des autres invités. N'avaient-ils donc pas compris qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur le Survivant ?

Hayden baissa les yeux vers le morceau de papier que Harry lui avait glissé dans la main. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres.

C'était le numéro de portable d'une ligne sécurisée.

[_ En attendant un moyen plus magique. 31. 07. _] était marqué en dessous du numéro. Hayden avait le sentiment qu'il allait recevoir quelque chose en plus d'un nounours cette année.

Il retourna à sa table, un sourire rêveur alors qu'il serrait son nouvel ours en peluche dans ses bras. Tout à coup, ses camarades de dortoir comprenaient son obsessions avec les ours en peluche.


	2. Bonus / Fin Alternative - AD/HP & R27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings : R27 – Adult Reborn/Tsuna – pré Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter   
Contexte : Tsuna avait 17 ans quand il a fait la rencontre de Harry ( 6y ) et a décidé de l'adopter.  
→ Reprise après que Hayden ait enlacé Harry mais avant que ce dernier n'ait pu quitter Poudlard. James a recommencé à alpaguer son 'fils'.

**Summon #4 ~ Teddy Bear – Fin alternative**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aurait absolument aucun remord à tirer sur Mr Potter – son géniteur, mais il doutait que Hayden l'accepte s'il faisait cela. Après tout, Mr Potter était peut-être seulement son géniteur, mais il était le père de son frère jumeau ( un jumeau qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant, mais dont il connaissait l'existence depuis qu'il avait sept ans ). Techniquement, il avait toujours su qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un lien existant mais remarquablement faible. Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne le fassent asseoir dans l'un des salons du manoir Vongola pour avoir une conversation avec lui. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils lui avaient expliqué ce qu'ils savaient. Harry savait déjà qu'il était magique, mais il ignorait pour quelle raison ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient laissé chez les Dursley. Il se souvenait vaguement de deux silhouettes adultes, mais pas de leurs visages. Il se souvenait d'un autre bébé mais jamais aurait-il imaginé avoir un frère. Les premières années suivant cette conversation, il lui avait été difficile de ne pas ressentir de l'amertume vis à vis de ce frère inconnu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Hayden Potter avait-il été choisi pour être élevé par leurs parents ? Pourquoi avaient-ils abandonné Harry ? À quinze mois ? Mais même quand il avait huit ans et en voulait à son jumeau pour avoir pris tout l'amour de leurs parents pour lui tout seul, Harry lui avait tout de même envoyé un ours en peluche (_ et il n'avait, à l'époque, aucune idée de la raison derrière ce geste. Ça avait été presque impulsif _). Puis il avait grandi. Il avait ensuite appris pour Voldemort et l'histoire du Survivant. Et, en grandissant, il avait pris en maturité.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Il avait continué à se poser d'innombrables questions. Et il avait commencé à chercher des réponses. Quand il avait finalement appris toute la vérité sur l'histoire entourant son abandon par ses parents, il avait décidé de mettre le ressentiment là où il appartenait, sur le dos de ses géniteurs. Rien de tout cela n'était la faute de Hayden. Son jumeau était âgé d'à peine trois minutes de plus que lui, quinze mois à l'époque. C'était une âme innocente qui s'était retrouvée piégée au milieu de ce beau bordel et Harry savait à présent qui blâmer pour tout cela. Sûr, une petite part de faute se retrouvait chez Dumbledore et il n'aimait vraiment pas ce vieux bâtard sénile mais ça n'était pas lui qui avait été dire aux Potter d'abandonner leur second enfant, donc il était inutile d'aller chercher le midi à quatorze heure.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous ( non, Harry n'était pas en train de détruire le quatrième mur ), Harry avait envoyé un signal de détresse à sa famille au moment-même où il s'était senti être aspiré quelque part. Le signal de détressé était lié à un système de traçage qui permettrait à son Papà et Tata de le retrouver en un rien de temps. Et vu que le repas de famille du jour incluait la venue de la Varia il était certain que ses parents ne mettraient pas trop longtemps à arriver notamment s'ils parvenaient à convaincre Mammon.

C'était pour cette raison que Harry avait permis à la conversation de s'enliser un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire connaître auprès de son jumeau mais la tentation avait été trop grande. La proximité soudaine avec son frère de sang avait réveillé le lien profondément endormi, presque brisé entre eux et le lien avait passé ces dix dernières minutes à lui rappeler son existence, comme un coup de poing en pleine cage thoracique.

Harry avait été... effrayé et pris au dépourvu quand Hayden l'avait enlacé puis quelque chose avait... cliqué. Comme une part manquante du puzzle trouvant finalement sa place en son centre. Harry avait l'habitude des contacts physiques; lui et les membres de sa famille ( la plupart en tout cas ) étaient très physiques et les contacts avaient toujours été une forme de réassurance une fois qu'il avait été sauvé des Dursley et avait appris à ne pas fuir tous les types de contacts par peur d'être battu. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait mis un certain temps à répondre à l'étreinte. Avait-il effrayé Hayden par son manque de réponse ? Sans doute. S'en voulait-il un peu ? Oui, mais ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand-chose. Au moins il n'avait pas gelé suffisamment longtemps pour laisser échapper son frère à nouveau.

C'est quand il s'apprêtait à partir, après s'être séparé de Hayden qu'il se souvint de quelque chose, un article de journal au sujet des Potter et de leurs lieux de destinations de vacances pour les prochaines vacances d'été. Zut ! Il devait absolument empêcher ça. Il n'en avait rien à faire si les parents Potter se faisaient tirer dessus pour agacer des _Famiglie_ ( ça ne l'étonnerait vraiment pas si James et Lily Potter parvenaient à se mettre à dos la Mafia italienne pendant leurs vacances ) mais il était hors de question qu'ils mettent ( ou que lui-même mette ) Hayden en danger à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec Raven (Harry).

Il avait commencé à se faire un nom dans le milieu de la Mafia, en tant que membre junior des Vongola.

Son _papà_ lui apprenait l'art de l'assassinat depuis plusieurs années déjà et son oncle Kyo lui apprenait à se servir de ses flammes du Nuage ( flammes secondaires) tandis que Tata (papa Tsuna) lui apprenait à maîtriser ses Flammes du Ciel un peu capricieuses.

Son papà l'avait déjà pris avec lui sur plusieurs assassinats et ce, contre l'avis de son Tata et Harry apprenait beaucoup auprès de chacun des membres de sa famille ( très dysfonctionnelle ). Même auprès de la Varia. Son Tata faisait toujours une drôle de tête chaque fois qu'il devait demander à la Varia de babysitter Harry ( et Harry avait fini par comprendre pourquoi en grandissant ).

Pour en revenir aux vacances des Potter, Raven ne tenait pas à ce que Hayden soit mis en danger à cause de lui parce que, et bien, quelques Familles mineures pourraient bien décider de s'en prendre à son jumeau en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Harry, ou pire, ils découvriraient que Harry avait de la famille parmi les civils.

« Papa, s'il te plaît – commença Hayden, quand il vit les jointures blanches de Harry, lequel essayait de se forcer au calme.

_ Reste en de ça, Hayden ! » Claqua James.

Harry réagit à l'instinct face au ton de l'adulte et se plaça devant Hayden afin de le protéger d'une réponse physique de l'homme.

Cet élan de protection n'échappa à personne. Pas même à l'épouse de James. Celle-ci s'approcha de son mari et posa sa main sur son bras.

« James, calme-toi -

_ Maintenant ça suffit, Harry. Tu vas entrer dans cette salle et te comporter comme un vrai Potter.

_ Non merci, je m'en passerai, répondit sèchement Harry avant de reprendre. Au cas vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis plus un Potter. »

James vit rouge. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette mais les Aurors présents furent plus rapides et le stupéfixèrent avant même qu'il n'ait pu lever sa son arme magique.

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance au cinq Aurors qui avaient réagi avec rapidité et efficacité. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête en retour alors que la chef du DMLE faisait passer les menottes autour des poignets d'un James Potter inconscient. Elle comptait bien arrêter l'insolent gamin (James) pour tentative d'assaut sur un mineur mais elle voulait d'abord récolter plusieurs témoignages dont, si possible celui du jeune P – non, de l'ancien Potter et de toute personne directement impliquée dans le conflit. Bien sûr, pour interroger le jeune Peverell/Vongola, elle devrait obtenir l'autorisation de ses gardiens et vu qu'ils ne résidaient pas en Angleterre, il n'était pas dit qu'ils acceptent de l'aider.

Quoique... s'ils détestaient James Potter autant qu'elle, ils ne diraient pas non. Lily était agenouillée auprès de son mari et n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'assurer de la santé de son fils (Hayden). Il valait probablement mieux qu'elle ne tente pas d'approcher l'ancien Potter parce que celui-ci serait en droit d'utiliser la force s'il se sentait en danger face à Mrs Potter.

« Mr Peverell ? Commença Madame Bones avant de continuer lorsque l'attention de l'adolescent se porta sur elle. J'aimerai si c'est possible avoir un mot avec vos gardiens. Nous aimerions récolter votre témoignage sur ce qui vient de se produire.

_ Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que mes parents vont bientôt arriver et ils seront ravi de vous venir en aide. » répondit aimablement le jeune homme.

Hayden ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris d'entendre plusieurs de ses camarades ( mâles ou femelles ) soupirer d'un air rêveur face à la politesse de son jumeau. Il en aurait probablement fait de même s'il ne s'était pas repris au dernier moment.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment et deux silhouettes se dressèrent face à eux.

Raven poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait beau être talentueux, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir si Dumbledore ou Potter parvenaient à rallier des personnes contre lui et l'empêchaient quitter les lieux en paix.

Les deux personnes qui entrèrent captivèrent immédiatement l'attention; petit, athlétique et des cheveux châtain défiant la gravité, Tsunayoshi Sawada capturait l'attention au premier coup d'oeil et refusait de vous lâcher. Ses grands yeux caramels pétillaient d'innocence. Son sourire bienveillant était ombragé par l'inquiétude qui brillait dans son regard. À ses côtés se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux bruns recouvert d'un fédorat qui était décoré d'une bande orange. Cet homme avait une trentaine d'année, un regard sombre et charisme tout aussi fort que celui de son compagnon. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que le jeune homme à ses côtés. Derrière se trouvait un petit groupe de cinq autres personnes qui semblaient agir comme des gardes du corps.

Harry esquissa un sourire lumineux quand il reconnut Fon, Mammon, Mukuro, Takeshi et Hayato et il abandonna toute prestance pour venir se réfugier auprès de ses parents. Il enlaça son Tata (Tsuna) et enterra son visage dans son cou. Tsuna esquissa un tendre sourire et lui murmura des félicitations à l'oreille; il avait bien réagi face à la situation et s'était bien débrouillé pour diffuser la situation ( tout du moins empêcher un combat d'exploser ) en attendant du renfort. Son Papà (Reborn) posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un rictus approbateur.

« Beau travail, _Bambino_. »

Harry sourit brillamment alors que Reborn venait se placer devant son compagnon et son fils. Tsuna avait dix-sept ans quand il avait trouvé Harry, aux portes de la mort. L'enfant était alors âgé de six ans et il savait la chance qu'il avait, d'être tombé sur ses papa après que ses tuteurs en aient eu fini avec lui.

« Ku fu fu ~ Dans quel genre d'ennuis t'es-tu encore fourré, Raven ? L'interrogea Mukuro, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Heeh ? Je pense que ça rentre dans le top 5 des tentatives de kidnapping, au cours de ces trois dernières années. »

Bien sûr, les quelques personnes suffisamment proches pour entendre hoquetèrent en entendant la nonchalance avec laquelle le petit brun évoqua les tentatives de kidnapping sur sa personne.

Hayato ricana et lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que sa main tapotait par réflexe, le paquet de cigarette qui était rangé dans la poche avant de son jean délavé ( Hey ! Ils étaient en week-end ! Il n'allait pas non plus tout le temps porter des costumes trois pièces ! ).

Harry esquissa un léger sourire puis tourna la tête vers Takeshi, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

« _Kyo-nii n'est pas là ?_ »

Takeshi lui offrit un rictus amusé. Ils savaient tous que Harry arborait une sorte de crush pour l'un de ses 'oncles/frères de substitution', l'un des plus violents en plus de ça.

«_ Mah, Kyoya a dû rester en arrière. Tsuna craignait qu'il ne décide de mordre à mort toute la foule_. »

Harry plaqua une main sur ses lèvres quand il laissa échapper un gloussement et la tête de Hayden tourna si vite vers son jumeau que Neville en eut mal pour lui.

C'était un son étranger. Clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre un rire s'échapper des lèvres de son frère encore récemment 'disparu'. Hayden eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit Harry – Raven, rougir un peu plus en réponse à quelque chose qu'un des hommes avaient dit.

__ Oui, ça lui ressemble bien_.

Takeshi savait pourquoi Kyoya n'avait rien fait pour faire disparaître le crush de Raven; le fils de Tsuna et Reborn était adorable – comme une sorte de renardeau abandonné-, et, même après toutes ces années, ça n'avait pas changé. Kyoya avait toujours eu un faible pour les choses mignonnes et adorables ( bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre ). Si ça n'était pas suffisant, Raven était aussi un excellent combattant. Il pouvait même se montrer très vicieux. Kyoya adorait ça.

Tsuna avait peut-être accepté de ne pas se mêler de la vie sentimentale de son fils – dieu seul sait qu'il avait haï ça quand Reborn avait essayé de l'aider et s'était ( pour une fois ) planté royalement. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas menacé Kyoya s'il se passait quoi que ce soit Rating M avant que Raven n'ait atteint la majorité sexuelle.

[ Fort heureusement, Raven n'aurait pas été présent ou il aurait été extrêmement embarrassé. ]

Quand il y avait réfléchi plus tard, Tsuna avait enterré son visage dans ses mains quand il avait appris que la majorité sexuelle en Italie était de quatorze ans. Il savait déjà qu'au Japon, elle était à treize ans.

La seule chose qui l'avait réellement assuré ( étonnamment, Reborn n'avait pas été aussi inquiet que lui ), c'est qu'il avait eu une conversation extrêmement délicate avec Harry au bout de laquelle celui-ci avait admit être toujours vierge et n'avoir même pas encore envisager d'avoir des rapports sexuels.

Alors, même si la conversation avait été des plus embarrassante, il était heureux d'avoir parlé à cœur ouvert avec son fils.

Et au moins, maintenant, Raven (Hadrian) pouvait venir le voir pour parler s'il avait besoin de conseils, pas qu'il soit vraiment doué dans ce domaine-là : après tout, Reborn avait été son premier et seul partenaire et c'était Renato ( Reborn ) qui avait fait le premier pas... ou les premiers pas, pour être exact.

Tsuna avisa le regard que lui envoyait son fils et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres; Hadrian savait à quoi il pensait.

Ça n'était pas comme si quoi que ce soit allait arriver entre Kyoya et Hadrian. Hadrian avait peu à peu grandi hors de son crush. Kyoya restait cependant son oncle favori – même s'il niait avoir des favoris.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon, seulement pour voir ce dernier occupé à détruire (verbalement) les Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

Et personne ne semblait décidé à l'interrompre. Si quelque chose, beaucoup semblaient juste un brin terrifié par le rictus qu'arborait Renato.

« […] Harry pourrait enfin connaître Hayden – disait Lily Potter.

_ N'impliquez pas Hayden là-dedans ! » Intervint brutalement Raven, son regard noir fixé sur sa génitrice.

Pour le coup, même Reborn cessa son assaut verbal sur James Potter.

Hadrian adressa un regard furibond à la rouquine.

_ À qui la faute, si Hayden et moi ne nous sommes pas rencontrés avant ? Certainement pas la nôtre alors arrêtez ça.

_ Connaissant votre mode de vie de parents, fit Reborn, quand il vit Lily Potter ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, ce ne serait pas difficile de faire en sorte qu'on vous reprenne la garde de votre second enfant, déclara-t-il, d'un ton dangereux. 

Lily resta un instant bouche-bée puis afficha un air horrifié.

Quand certains tournèrent la tête vers Hayden, ils furent surpris de voir l'attitude nonchalante de ce dernier et quand celui-ci avisa leurs regards perplexes, il haussa les épaules :

« Je passe plus de temps chez Moony & Paddy, expliqua-t-il avec une inclinaison du menton en direction de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qu'au Manoir donc bon... »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis jeta un bref regard vers les parents Potter. Honnêtement...

Bien qu'il ait dit cela, Hayden était conscient que même si cet homme – le père de Harry ?-, mettait sa menace à exécution, il était plus probable qu'il aille vivre avec Remus et Sirius. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de rêver de vivre avec son – son frère...

« Mais enfin, Harry ( Hadrian grimaça devant tant de familiarité ). Tu ne veux pas apprendre à connaître ta véritable famille ? »

Les yeux du petit brun s'étrécirent et il jeta un regard noir au directeur de Poudlard alors que Hayden hoquetait d'horreur.

Yup, Dumbles était foutu.

« J'ai l'impression que parler avec vous est inutile, Monsieur de le Directeur. Vous n'écoutez personne d'autre que vous-même, vous êtes toujours si sûr d'avoir raison que vous ignorez tout ce qu'on pourrait vous dire. »

Un léger rire détourna l'attention de Harry, loin de Dumbledore et ses joues chauffèrent doucement en reconnaissant Antonin Dolohov. Il ignorait pourquoi sa magie semblait vibrer, presque... _chanter_... au contact de celle de l'autre mâle. C'était... C'était étrange. Harry n'avait jamais senti ça, auparavant. Des rougeurs se manifestèrent sur ses joues alors que ses yeux balayaient l'homme avec attention.

Oh.

Il était très séduisant. Et c'était un homme ( pas un garçon, comme Raven, non, un homme ). Raven rougit un peu plus alors que l'homme avançait lentement dans sa direction après avoir salué ses parents et s'être introduits à eux – pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de le faire puisque Reborn avait déjà entendu parlé du fameux Antonin Dolohov, tueur à gages ( et langue-de-plomb ) russe qui excellait dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Hadrian Peverell, mon nom est Antonin Dolohov. Je travaille en tant que liaison entre les ministère magiques russes et britanniques. C'est un plaisir de vous voir à nouveau.

_ Enchanté, lord Dolohov. Je ne crois pas... vous avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. » fit Raven, alors que, en arrière plan, ses parents jouaient avec Dumbles et ses géniteurs.

Le tueur à gages esquissa un tendre sourire et Raven songea que ça lui allait vraiment bien et qu'il devrait sourire ainsi plus souvent.

_ Je vous ai tenu, lorsque vous n'aviez que quelques mois, lors de votre introduction officielle dans le monde sorcier.

Harry rougit un peu plus en entendant cela; cet homme l'avait... tenu dans ses bras quand il était bébé ? Oh...

Ses joues le brûlaient à présent et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le russe prit délicatement sa main et l'éleva pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main.

Raven maudissait son teint pâle qui ne faisait rien pour couvrir ce qu'il ressentait. Quelques mètres plus loin, Hayden couvrit un gloussement quand il vit le teint rouge pivoine qu'arborait son jumeau. Aw ~

Hadrian, lui, ignora tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de leur bulle. Il était comme... subjugué par le nouvel arrivant. Antonin Dolohov l'avait tenu dans ses bras quand il était bébé. Raven ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou embarrassé. Il décida qu'il était les deux.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance d'un jour obtenir la garde de Harry, Mrs Potter, mais peut-être pouvez-vous encore échapper à des charges d'abandonnement, tentative de kidnapping et coercition ? » lui parvint la voix douce de Tsuna.

Hadrian adorait ses parents. Il ne les changerait pour rien au monde.

«_ Cucciolo_, tu es prêt ? » s'enquit Reborn, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Raven hocha la tête puis tourna un regard curieux vers Lord Dolohov quand celui-ci avança prestement dans sa direction et lui tendit un journal vierge.

Le petit brun inclina la tête sur le côté. C'était un carnet semblable à celui qu'il avait offert un peu plus tôt à son frère jumeau et Raven sut instantanément à quoi lui servirait l'item. Quand il l'ouvrit cependant, un morceau de papier manqua de glisser et il s'esclaffa en silence quand il devina que le mot griffonner était en fait le mot de passe pour connecter la cheminée de Lord Dolohov à son propre réseau.

« Éloigne-toi de mon fils, mangemort !

_ Il y a trop de choses fausses avec cette phrase, Mr Potter, fit Raven en levant les yeux. Premièrement, je ne suis pas votre fils, comme nous nous sommes évertués à vous l'expliquer ces dernières trente minutes. Secondement, Lord Dolohov n'est pas un mangemort. Enfin, tout ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec vous alors s'il vous plaît, veuillez garder votre nez crochu hors de cette affaire.

_ Croch - » Commença James en se détachant enfin des Aurors qui le gardait pour brandir sa baguette vers Harry, menaçant.

James ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le petit brun lui balança un crochet du droit qui envoya James en arrière et le fit trébucher sur les fesses.

Hayden étouffa une exclamation de surprise ( mêlée à de l'admiration ) alors que Raven secouait sa main pour faire disparaître la sensation d'engourdissement.

« Et bien, s'il n'était pas crochu avant, il le sera certainement après ça. » remarqua distraitement Antonin Dolohov, les yeux rivés sur Harry, le dévisageant comme s'il n'avait jamais vu pareille créature.

Raven rougit doucement face au regard scrutateur de Lord Dolohov. Il avait l'impression d'être le plus beau joyau présenté dans une vitrine. C'était... C'était plaisant.

D'un autre côté, il dut résister à l’irrésistible et soudain envie de glousser comme une collégienne face à son crush. Ça, ça ça n'était pas très plaisant. Raven n'était pas du genre à glousser.

« Comment devrais-je vous appeler ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le russe et lui adressa un léger sourire ( il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il n'était pas censé sourire ! ).

« Hadrian Peverell ou Raven Vongola... je passe par les deux.

_ Vous n'avez pas de préférence ?

_ … Je suis plus habitué à Raven.... Peverell. »

Antonin s'esclaffa en silence. Un mélange, pas vrai ? L'adolescent face à lui avait, après tout, un pied dans les deux mondes – trois, si on comptait le monde de la Pègre comme un monde à part.

« Dans ce cas, Heir Peverell, fit Lord Dolohov en s'inclinant très légèrement tout en attrapant délicatement sa frêle petite main. J'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite. » conclut-il, ses lèvres effleurant brièvement le dos de sa main.

Hadrian rougit violemment et hocha la tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Le russe opina et le reluqua ouvertement avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre sa place parmi ses collègues et associés – lesquels le dévisageaient en silence, visiblement _bouche bée_ devant le cran de leur compagnon.

Hayden, lui, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour couvrir le gloussement qui lui échappa quand il avisa l'expression de son jumeau.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Dumbledore ! »

Hadrian et Hayden pivotèrent pour voir Reborn et quelques autres harasser verbalement le très _estimé_ directeur de Poudlard ( oui, la réputation de ce dernier n'était elle aussi pas ressortie intacte après le procès de Pettigrew ) et le plus jeune Vongola fit apparaître un paquet de pop corn qu'il entreprit de partager avec son frère jumeau alors qu'ils regardaient les Vongola mettre en lambeaux la réputation de Dumbledore et des parents Potter. Fred et George Weasley les joignirent peu après à la table des Poufsouffles alors que, plus loin, on pouvait entendre Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley supporter les Potter de façon très vocale. Cela leur valut un regard noir de Hayden.

Hadrian, lui, regarda la scène avec amusement et l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit la main de son frangin ( de sang ) se glisser dans la sienne.

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux ? Peut-être y avait-il une raison pour laquelle lui et Hayden n'avaient pas grandi ensemble. Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, Hadrian en aurait voulu son frère pour accaparer toute l'attention de leurs géniteurs.

Peut-être... peut-être que... justement... ayant grandi séparément... ça leur permettrait de créer une lien plus fort entre eux ?

Hadrian risqua un coup d'oeil vers Hayden et secoua la tête en souriant. Il devrait présenter Hayden à son grand-frère, Lambo. Le gardien de la foudre allait bientôt célébrer ses dix-huit ans et Raven était certain que lui et Hayden s'entendraient comme larrons en foire.

Oui, c'était une excellente idée. Maintenant, si seulement il parvenait à extirper sa famille avant que celle-ci n'étripe Dumbledore et les deux autres Potter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :   
\- Bambino = bébé/enfant/gamin   
\- Cucciolo = Pup   
Bon, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cette suite/bonus et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais... ça aurait pu être pire.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Papà = version italienne de 'papa'  
2/ tata = version polonaise de 'papa' . Cherchez pas à savoir, c'est Harry.


End file.
